A BonDiggety Dansah! Crushed!
by motorized-sasquatch
Summary: We all know how Crush went. And how it resulted in 4 seasons of romantic tension between our two lead characters. But now, thanks to the actions of...?...maybe it doesn't have to! KR-ish. REWRITTEN AND REPAIRED AS OF 01/17/11!
1. A BonDiggety Dansah!

Kim Possible and all characters belong to Disney. I just like to borrow them and poke them with spears. The spear-poking may turn them OOC at some points...that's just how these things work.

On with the show! And don't forget to leave a review if you like my story. Hell, leave a bad review or a flame if you hate my story because I don't even mind that.

01/17/11 - EDIT! SEE CHAPTER FOUR IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY THIS STORY WAS BUMPED! Long story short, I re-wrote it, fixed problems with it, and made it less embarassing for myself. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 1: A Bon-Diggety Dansah.

Ronald Stoppable, high school sophomore, fashionably-challenged dresser, and bottom-rung resident of the high school food chain strolled into the gym during cheer-squad practice, megaphone in hand.

Ron was hoping that today would be his lucky day.

Yesterday had not been one of the best days in Ron's recent memory. Rufus had temporarily gone missing; Mr. Barkin had given him extra homework seemingly out of spite alone; Drakken and Shego had made off with some giant Japanese toy factory, but not before almost killing him with a forklift, and Brittina and Miss Kyoko had both shot down his requests for a date to the upcoming Spirit Week Dance. Not that he had really expected either of them to say yes, but it was the icing on the cake.

Actually no, scratch that. The icing on the cake had been Kim telling him that not only would she not be going to the dance with him, as they always had in the past, but that she had every intention of asking Josh Mankey to take her to the dance.

And then she went completely ga-ga as soon as she saw Monkey.

Ron's jealousy was so thick you could've cut it with a knife.

But now, he was hoping to change all of that. Ron was nothing if not resilient and willing to go with the flow. He'd gotten over his flash of jealousy as quickly as it had occurred. He and Kim were just best buds, after all. If Kim wasn't going to attend the Spirit Week Dance with him, maybe one of the other cheerleaders would.

Ron raised the megaphone of unknown origin to his mouth and proceeded to interrupt the gyrations that were currently taking place, courtesy of Middleton High's varsity cheer squad.

"Attention ladies! It is I, Ron Stoppable! Contrary to popular belief, I am not dating Kim Possible! Which is good news for you, Josh Mankey!"

"Hey." was Mankey's emotionally-charged response.

"Oh no..." Kim didn't know whether to run away, try to hide, or to maybe just take Ron down with a few well placed kung-fu moves before he could embarrass her further. That last option would've been cruel and possibly injurious to Ron, but probably best for both of them in the end.

"There is a rare hole in my social calendar for this Friday. Please note that I am a bon-diggety dansah. A-thank you!" Ron bowed gracefully and exited stage left.

As he walked away, several of the girls, including Jessica, Tara, and Hope all began to giggle uncontrollably. Unfortunately for Ron, they weren't laughing with him, but at him. Shamelessly.

However, one of the girls was standing there with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Hey, Ron! Wait a second!" Ron, and everyone else turned to see where the voice had come from. It turned out that Liz, the headband-wearing _other_ redhead of the squad, had called his name.

"Yeah, Liz?" asked Ron, eyes open a bit wider in surprise.

"I'll be your date this Friday."

"WHAT?" three different voices squawked out at once.

Ron was shocked that his ploy had actually worked. He'd expected to be laughed at at best, possibly assaulted in some way at worst.

Bonnie was both incredulous and enraged that a member of her squad was willing to do anything with Stoppable that didn't involve jabbing him with a sharp stick.

Kim was just plain shocked. Her expulsion had been the loudest of all, and a few of her fellow cheerleaders were eying her strangely.

"You mean it? You'll go to the dance with me?" Ron's 'smoove guy with a megaphone' persona had rapidly given way to 'slack-jawed-yokel', who was now stumbling for words, still completely flabbergasted that he would be taking one of Middleton High's cheerleaders to the dance.

"Yes, Ron. I'll go to the Spirit Week Dance with you."

"This isn't like a joke or anything? You're not planning to do something cruel and unusual to me later, are you?"

Ron did _occasionally_ learn from past experiences.

"RON!" Liz was irritated now.

"What?"

"You keep that up and you won't have a date at all." she snapped.

"Gotcha. A-booyah! The Ronman has a date!" Ron did an amusing (to himself) little dance to celebrate before giving Liz his trademark dopey grin and waltzing off the floor to take a seat on the bleachers.

It was Bonnie's turn. "How can you go on a date with that...that...froob! He's totally at the bottom of the food chain! He's barely even _on_ the food chain!"

"So what?" asked Liz.

"I can still hear you from over here, Bonnie." called Ron from the bleachers.

"Shut up, Stoppable!" snapped Bonnie before returning her attention to Liz. "What about your status on this squad? What about your reputation? What about your place on the food chain? You're going to throw it all away! On that...that...stupid lapdog of Kim's!" Bonnie was practically shrieking now.

"You mean my status as the beady-eyed girl in the background who never says anything?" asked Liz.

Nobody quite knew how to respond to that.

"You can't go to the dance with Stoppable, I refuse to allow it!" said an imperious Bonnie. "You're going to drag the whole squad down."

"You can't tell me what to do." Liz backed that up with an ice-cold gaze that had even Bonnie shivering.

"But, but but..." Bonnie stuttered.

"Look Bonnie, I don't have a date for this Friday, and neither does Ron. He asked, I said yes. What's there to understand?"

"But he's a total froob! And a LO-SER!" snapped Bonnie, tossing her head.

"So? He seems like a nice guy, and he's never been a jerk to any of us. It's not like I'm marrying him or something." Liz paused. "Hey Kim!"

Kim, who had been airing out her mouth and giving her jaw a rest on the gym floor, snapped to attention.

"Huh?"

"Ron's a good guy, right?" asked Liz with a small smile.

Kim's mind was racing. _Ron? Date? Date? Ron? Liz? Cheerleader Liz? Date? MY RON? Ron and Liz on a date?_ Nonetheless, she was able to pull herself together just a little bit. "Oh yeah, Ron's just spankin'." she offered weakly, giving an equally weak thumbs up.

"See?" Liz asked Bonnie.

Meanwhile, Ron and Rufus were sitting on the bleachers, listening to everything the ladies had to say.

Ron turned to Rufus. "You know what, little buddy? I'll always be amazed by the way women can just talk about me like I'm not even there."

"Ugh! Whatever! Go on a date with the freak, see if I care." sniffed Bonnie. "Let's just get this stupid practice over with. KIM!"

Kim's head snapped around. "What, Bonnie?"

"We don't have all day, are you going to get practice going or not?" Bonnie glared at Kim with her hands on her hips.

"Oh..uh..right. Okay everybody, Dog-House Pyramid! From the top!" Kim clapped her hands to punctuate the order and the squad immediately got themselves into position.

The Dog-House Pyramid was wobbling like a fat man in an earthquake.

Bonnie was still fuming over Ron daring to ask the cheerleaders for dates, and at Liz for daring to actually accept his request...and then talk back to her! Just who did Liz think she was, anyway! It's like she thought for herself or something!

Kim's mind was awash in a sea of thoughts about Ron, Liz, and Josh Mankey, the guy who had been the center of her world to this point but was now being shoved slightly to the side in favor of visions of blonde hair and purple headbands.

Between Bonnie's and Kim's lack of attention, the pyramid was already an injury waiting to happen.

Then the Kimmunicator beeped. Ron pulled out his megaphone.

"Kim! It's for you!"

The Dog-House Pyramid went down like a house of cards at a chili-bean eating contest. "Waaaah!"

As the pyramid fell, Kim's desperate attempts to keep herself from crashing to the ground resulted in her desperately grabbing hold of Josh Mankey's lovingly-prepared banner for the upcoming Spirit Week Dance.

"Kim! Bonnie!" None of the girls were pleased about what had just happened. Especially Marcella, whose face was currently trapped under Tara's shapely rear end.

Ron handed the Kimmunicator to Kim. Wade's pudgy face was already on the screen. "Kim! Hot tip on the Nakasumi heist. Can you cut practice?"

Kim looked up at a very forlorn-looking Josh, before glancing over to Liz and then to Ron. "I'd rather be anywhere but here."

As Kim and Ron left, Tara, Marcella, Hope, and the rest of the other cheerleaders turned on Liz.

"You're really going to take Ron to the dance?" asked Tara in a seemingly shocked but not disapproving manner. "You're not planning to do anything mean to him, are you?"

Tara always did have a soft spot for the cheerful blonde.

"No! I'm not going to do anything mean to Ron!" snapped Liz. "We both need dates so we're going to the dance, what's so hard to figure out?"

"But why not a hottie like Jason Morgan or a cool guy like Josh." asked Hope quietly.

"Every girl who has ever gone out with Morgan said he was a gropey creep, and I'm not in the mood for date-rape, thank you very much. And I honestly have no idea what Kim and Bonnie see in Josh Mankey. The guy's about as masculine as Liberace and about as interesting as the paintbrushes he keeps in his pockets. And he keeps paintbrushes in his pockets! That's not cool, that's just weird!" replied Liz as she kept her voice down to make sure Josh, who was still sitting on his ladder at the opposite end of the gym, wouldn't hear.

"Yeah, and Froobable is just a total paragon of manliness. Chuck Norris has nothing on him." was Bonnie's snide remark. "And he keeps that freaky pink rat thing in his pocket, how is that better than paintbrushes?"

"I'm not saying Stoppable is the coolest guy in the world, but I'm pretty sure Josh spends more time fixing his hair than I do. And at least when Stoppable talks to that pet rat thing, he's talking to a living creature that sort of responds back. Josh talks to his paintbrushes like he expects a reply." was Liz's retort. "And at least Ron does that save-the-world thing with Kim. All Josh does is paint and yammer on about brush-strokes and what paintings 'say' to people."

Bonnie had no real comeback to that. "I still think you're making a big mistake." said Bonnie haughtily before she walked off. Without Kim, practice was effectively over anyway

* * *

Chapter 1. These chapters are going to be short. Because this is a short story. The next couple may be longer though. Of course, you'll figure that out, because I'm posting this story all at once.

READ AND REVIEW!


	2. The Day of the Dance

**Chapter 2: The Day of the Dance**

* * *

I don't own Kim Possible or anything related to it. Disney does. I do own the pants I'm wearing though. AND DISNEY DOESN'T OWN THOSE!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Day of the Dance!

Kim and Ron were walking the halls of Middleton High, chatting about their plans for the Dance and arguing about the recent mission against Dr. Drakken's Japanese robot.

"Kiiim, the mission didn't go _that_ badly!" whined Ron Stoppable. "You're acting like we lost or something!"

"Ron! You tripped the security beams, got us captured in all of 3 seconds, and you kept insisting that Drakken was trying to steal Christmas, which he wasn't!" retorted Kim, her expression somewhere between exasperation and warm amusement.

"Okay, touche!" Ron held his hands up in defeat. "But if you could handle all of that, then you can totally handle _this._" said Ron as he motioned towards one of Josh Mankey's dance posters.

"Ron, I gotta tell ya; handling Drakken was EASY compared to this!" was Kim's exaggerated reply.

"Reality-check time, KP! If the Ronman, AKA the Froob, AKA the _lo-ser at the bottom of the food chain_ can get a date for the Spirit Week Dance, so can Kim Possible!" crowed Ron, pumping his fist as he did.

Kim frowned at that. Every time she thought about Ron and Liz going on dates together, an icy feeling would develop in the pit of her stomach. The idea just unsettled her. "So, how's that going for you, Ron?"

"What, KP?" Ron's mind had already drifted off into other topics. There were probably medications for that.

"Your plans with Liz." she answered quietly, with a somewhat dark expression.

"Oh, yeah. She stopped over at my house yesterday and we made plans and stuff for tonight."

"She was at your house?" yelped Kim. _What is that headband-wearing hussy doing at MY Ron's...okay Kim, amp it down. You're thinking like a crazy person._

"Yeah, she showed up right as I was heading out to Bueno Nacho." said Ron.

"You went to _Bueno Nacho without me?"_ Kim's eyes went wide.

"Uh...heh." Ron rubbed the back of his neck.

* * *

_Flashback ahoy! Thursday Night!_

_'Ron, your father and I are spending Friday and this weekend in Lake Tahoe at an actuarial conference. We would've told you earlier, but this is our way of telling you. We'll be back Tuesday morning. There's money in the envelope and food in the fridge. No parties and no staying out late. _

_Have fun at the dance, dear!_

_Love, Mom.'_

_Ron looked at the note and grumbled. "Jeez, couldn't they have at least told me when I woke up this morning?" Ron decided the best use of his time would be to play some Colliding Cadavers on his Nakasumi 1000 game system. Ron thought the game was a shameless, if excellent, rip-off of Demolition Derby of the Dead. _

_Around 6pm, Ron and Rufus both began experiencing the symptoms of 'Empty Tummy Syndrome' so Ron decided he'd jump onto his scooter and drive over to Bueno Nacho. _

_After cleaning out the envelope of cash his mother had left, of course. _

_Ron thought about calling Kim and asking if she wanted to go, before he realized she was probably preparing herself for tomorrow's dance or something. _

_Ron walked out of the house, locked the door, and went down the driveway towards his old blue scooter. Just as he was about to throw his leg over it and leave, a beeping horn from the street caught his attention. _

_Ron turned and saw a red Fontiac Sunflyer with a pink fuzzy steering wheel cover pulling to the curb in front of his house. A casually-dressed Liz got out and walked towards him._

"_Hi Ron. Were you just leaving?"_

"_Yeah, but not to do anything important. Just planning on getting some snackage at Bueno Nacho."_

"_Oh. Snackage. Well... I came over here to see what you were going to wear to the dance."_

"_What I was going to wear?" Ron didn't quite see the connection. _

"_Yeah. I know it's casual but I still plan to look nice and try to harmonize with my date." said Liz matter-of-factly. "I also want to know where you think we should go have dinner before the dance tomorrow."_

"_Oh, ah...heh. I hadn't quite thought it out yet. I've been busy with missions and..." Ron nervously rubbed the back of his neck. _

"_That's why I'm here now, Ron. Because I haven't had a chance to talk to you once since I agreed to go with you." Liz gave Ron a somewhat accusatory look as she said it. _

"_Right, well... I'll probably just wear a set of nicer clothes I'd normally wear to Temple. Slacks, tie, y'know." replied Ron. _

"_Okay. What about dinner?" _

"_Have you ever heard of Marco's?" asked Ron._

"_No."_

"_It's a casual little place on DiMaggio Avenue. Marco doesn't get a ton of business, so getting a table won't be tough. It's a really nice little place though. Great atmosphere." If Ron was an expert on one thing, it was where to get his feed on in Middleton. _

"_Okay!" Liz seemed pleased with this. "Get in the house, I want to see what you plan to wear." said Liz as she spun Ron around and shoved him towards the house._

"_Agh! Hey! I'm going I'm going!" Ron was justifiably irritated. _

_Liz looked around with some slight disgust as she surveyed Ron's room. It was a geek's paradise. A rather disheveled geek who enjoyed eating Bueno Nacho take-out and then leaving the wrappers and remains in his bedroom. Maybe Bonnie wasn't totally wrong about Stoppable. _

_Ron grabbed a nice set of olive pants and a black shirt from his closet. "This." _

"_That'll work." said Liz. "Alright, I guess I'll get out of here. I still need to eat dinner."_

"_Hey! You want to go to Bueno Nacho with me and Rufus? It's on me." said Ron. _

"_Hmm...s__ure, why not?" smiled Liz. _

_At Bueno Nacho, Ron and Rufus ate in their typical fashion. Like barbarians. Liz tried to position herself on the bench so most people wouldn't see that it was her Ron was eating with. Globe-trotting sidekick or not, his table manners were disgusting!_

_'Ugh...Kim, he's a nice guy but get him on a leash." thought Liz as she ate her Chimirito and tried to avoid flying nacho cheese. _

_Meanwhile, Ron was kind of disappointed with the conversation with Liz, or the lack thereof. 'She's not very chatty.' thought Ron. _

_Later, after the trip to Bueno Nacho, Liz dropped Ron back off at his house. Before closing the door to Liz's car Ron turned to her. "Yeah, I've only got the moped and a learner's permit, so..."_

"_...so I'll be driving us to the dance?" asked Liz._

"_Uh, yyyeeeeaaaahhh, I think so." said Ron, trying to hide his embarrassment. _

"_I figured as much. See you later, Ron." Liz sped off as soon as Ron closed the door._

* * *

"You not only went to Bueno Nacho without me, but you went with _Liz?" _Kim was aghast.

"Yeah, but it was pretty dull. I'd rather eat there with you anyday." said Ron, not quite sure of what Kim was getting at. She seemed awfully irritated over a simple trip to Bueno Nacho.

Thankfully, Kim's glare turned into a beaming smile at his words, but before she could reply, the Kimmunicator beeped.

"Kim! Josh Mankey just passed the library and he's heading your way!"said an excited Wade.

Kim panicked and looked around, before jumping into the janitor's closet.

Ron just stood there dumbly before Kim threw the door back open, reached out, and yanked him into the closet with her. "Hey!" Ron looked out of the window blind which was inexplicably placed on the also inexplicably placed window of the door of said janitor's closet. "Okay, I think you've crossed a line here."

"I can't do this!" said Kim. _'I can't ask Josh out, I can't stand to see you at the dance with Liz, I can't do anything today.'_ thought Kim miserably.

"Kim, Josh is closing in at 20 meters! 10 meters! Kim, he's right on top of you!" Wade was getting frantic.

Kim groaned. "Maybe I should just give up."

Ron pulled his megaphone out of nowhere (Literally. Where exactly was he keeping it?) and offered some words of encouragement. "YOU CAN DO THIS!" before shoving Kim out the door, right in front of Josh.

A bit of awkward teenaged talk between the opposite sexes later, and Kim had secured herself a date to the dance with one Joshua Wendell Mankey. Kim felt good, though not as excited about it as she thought she would be a the prospect of taking Josh to the dance.

"So, I'll pick you up around seven." said Josh as he and Kim walked away.

"LIZ AND I WILL SEE YOU GUYS AT THE DANCE." said Ron cheerfully as the two walked past. Kim growled and without thinking slammed the door in Ron's face with her foot. "OR NOT?" Ron tried the doorknob. "Hey! This thing is locked!" Ron pulled on the door with all his might. "Rufus! Try to pick the lock!"

The little mole-rat did his best but in the end the door proved superior. As it should have since any door standing between thieves and the school's valuable slop buckets and vacuum cleaners needed to be bank-vault tough.

So, Ron and Rufus opted for plan B.

"LET US OUT OF HERE! IT SMELLS FUNNY AND IT'S DARK AND THERE ARE SPIDERS!" screamed Ron into his megaphone as he and Rufus pounded on the door.

Suddenly, the door popped open and Ron found himself sprawled at the feet of three cheerleaders. Jessica, Tara, and Liz were looking down at Ron, wondering what was going on.

"Oh, thank you ladies! I thought I was going to be trapped in there all weekend!" ranted a very relieved Ron at the cheerleaders' shoes. He was still sprawled on the floor.

"What happened?" asked Tara.

"Kim slammed the door in my face and it locked!" Ron didn't go into detail about why he and Kim were in the closet in the first place, and the other cheerleaders didn't ask.

Ron looked at Liz "So, about 7, then?"

"Sounds good to me, Ron." she said as she helped him up. "I've got to go to class, so I'll see you tonight." Ron agreed about having to be in class and made to leave in the opposite direction.

Liz bade Ron farewell and walked away with her two cheer buddies. As they did Tara turned to her. "Do you think you and Ron are going to go on any more dates after the dance?"

Liz paused for a moment. "Probably not. He's not a bad guy, but he's not for me."

Tara just nodded, glancing over shoulder at Ron's retreating figure as she did.

* * *

_At the dance:_

Josh frowned. He had been surprised when Kim had asked him to the dance, but the good kind of surprised. Unfortunately, this date was just going _badly_. Kim seemed distracted, and Josh knew the reason why.

As soon as they'd entered the dance, Ron had shocked everyone by getting in Kim's face and giving her an earful about locking him in the closet.

"...and there were spiders _BIGGER THAN RUFUS!_"

Kim obviously felt horrible about it once she'd realized what she'd done, but Ron hadn't given her a chance to apologize, instead stalking off to resume his evening with Liz.

Not that it looked like Liz and Ron were having a great time either, but at least they seemed to be able to keep their attention on each other.

"Ow!" Kim had stepped on Josh's foot for the 8th time, while glancing over at Ron and Liz. Kim thought she was being covert about it, but Josh had picked up on her roving eyes quickly.

"I'm sorry, Josh!" said Kim for the 8th time, looking sheepish. "I guess I'm just a little...distracted tonight."

"S'okay." smiled Josh in his totally-cool manner. "Maybe we should sit down for a bit." he motioned to a table. _Before you break all of my toes. _ "Why don't you grab a table and I'll get some drinks." Kim obliged.

As Kim sat down, she chanced another look over at Ron and Liz. They were having a better time that she was, but not much, she gathered, judging by the looks on their faces.

Ron was nicely dressed in a black button-up shirt, olive khakis, and his 'good' black sneakers. Liz had coordinated by wearing a black skirt and a dark green top. Kim grumbled. _'Ron never once dressed decently for any of the dances he and I went to.'_ she thought darkly.

Josh returned with two glasses of all-natural gluten-free fruit punch. "Here." He sat down and the two of them drank in awkward silence.

"Ouch! _Ron_!" Liz had just had her toes stepped on for the second time.

Ron hadn't been lying about being a bon-diggety dancer. His moves during the fast songs were flashy, fancy, and defied imitation. Everyone had been awed. A few had even clapped quietly.

Unfortunately, it was quite clear that Ron had never in his life held a girl and danced a slow song with her, and Liz's toes were taking the brunt of the punishment.

"Heh-heh. Sorry. Maybe we should sit." said a sheepish Ron. He'd watched Kim and Josh sit down and drink a glass of punch, before apparently leaving early. Now Ron was thinking he'd like to do the same thing.

The date had started out okay. Liz had picked him up and the two had driven to Marco's. The food was fantastic, but Ron's table manners _most certainly were not. _

Liz had gotten after him a bit severely for being a total slob after he'd splattered a little marinara on her top. And then she'd chewed him out a bit for bringing Rufus along, effectively putting a damper on the mood of the whole evening. Now, only about 3 hours into the date, Ron was ready to go home and play video games with Rufus while downing nachos and a grande-sized Slurpster.

"Do you want something to drink?" asked Ron as the two of them grabbed a table.

"Maybe...maybe we should just go home, Ron." said Liz as politely and quietly as she could.

Ron was immediately on his feet. "Uh, yeah. Heh. That would probably be a good idea." he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

The two drove towards Ron's house in silence. Ron said good night and was just about to leave the car when Liz spoke.

"Ron...you're a nice guy and all, and definitely...er..._interesting_, but...I don't think there's going to be a second date." Ron wasn't nearly as bothered by this as she thought he might be, much to her relief.

"You know Liz, the Rondo is like, so totally down with that." he said, offering a weak smile. "And, uh...sorry about your shirt."

"Oh, I'm sure it'll wash out. Good night, Ron." said Liz. As soon as Ron slammed the door, she zoomed away.

"_This night completely tanked."_

* * *

That is it for chapter 2. Only one more left.

Don't forget to leave a review! They like, let me know how I'm doing and stuff.


	3. Saturday! Epilogue

**Chapter 3: Saturday! Epilogue**

* * *

I don't own Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Liz with the beady eyes, or anything else related to Kim Possible. I simply borrow it without asking and flaunt the result in Disney's face...on FFNet...

This is the last chapter. Wooo!

* * *

Chapter 3: Saturday! (Epilogue)

Ron dragged himself out of bed and yawned. Over in his little bed, Rufus was doing the same thing.

"Mornin' little buddy." said Ron as he scooped Rufus up.

"Hnk! Breakfast!" chirped Rufus as the two went downstairs.

"You know it!" Ron grabbed a block of muenster out of the fridge and set it in front of the naked mole rat. Rufus immediately set to work.

For himself, Ron settled on pancakes and some leftover watermelon slices he found in the fridge. As he sat down, he began to talk to Rufus.

"Last night totally tanked, Rufus." said Ron dejectedly. "I mean, it was badical that I actually _had_ a date, but other than that it just bombed."

Rufus simply shrugged.

"I probably shouldn't have brought you along on a date, huh?" said Ron to Rufus. "Sorry that Liz got mad about you eating on the table at Marco's."

"Hnk! S'okay!"

"Kim never gets mad about you being around, so I guess I just forgot." Ron paused.

Kim.

He hoped that he'd see Kim today. Maybe he'd call her later. Not only did he want to apologize about laying into her at the dance, but he wanted to make sure she was okay after what was clearly a bad date with Monkey.

_Monkey._ Ron didn't like that guy at all.

'_I can't believe I yelled at her like that. Heh. I guess we both had terrible dates. We always seemed to have fun when we went to them together.'_ thought Ron to himself.

Confronting Kim wasn't what he had planned on doing when he saw her at the dance, but he was just so disappointed in his friend for the closet thing and upset at her attitude that he'd slightly gone crazy. Just a little.

It was obvious that Kim felt terrible about it though, so all Ron felt now was an overwhelming urge to go to her and make her feel better. He hoped he could do that sometime today. Kim being miserable always seemed to make him equally miserable.

_'I wonder why it bothered me so much? Usually stuff like that just rolls off the Ronman's back..'_ mused Ron to himself as he tucked into his breakfast. He decided that he would figure it out later.

* * *

_At the Possible Residence..._

Kim Possible sat on the couch in her parents' living room, still clad in her pajamas. She had her arms crossed and a frown on her face as she slumped and sulked.

_'Last night was a disaster.'_ she thought.

It started out okay, Josh picked her up, they went out for a casual but nice dinner at a Chinese restaurant, and then they went to the dance. Once they'd arrived there, it had been alright until Ron and Liz had walked through the gym's double doors. Before Ron had even found her, her mood had darkened. She didn't like seeing Ron with this young woman.

_'Hmmmph. I just had to line up a date. If I had just gone with Ron as friends to the dance, I probably would've had a great time.' _Kim mused grumpily to herself.

And then Ron had stomped over and freaked on her for locking him in the closet. First, she had been confused and wondered what he was talking about, but when he told his story, she felt terrible. And then Ron had stalked off before giving her a chance to apologize, letting her stew in her own guilt. And this was on top of her already unpleasant feelings about Ron's date. Not that 'the rest of the night' lasted very long. Kim and Josh had bounced out early, since the date was going poorly anyway. She wondered how the rest of Ron's night had gone.

_'I must've really upset Ron.'_ she thought to herself. '_He never gets that angry over anything.'_ She made a mental note to beg for his forgiveness and buy him all the chimiritos and nachos he could handle afterwards.

At that moment, the front door opened and Kim's mother had walked in, looking very tired. She'd gone into work the previous evening for some emergency brain-scooping, and was just now getting home, and extremely eager to get into bed and sleep for at least 8 hours.

That is, until she saw how unhappy her daughter looked.

"What's wrong, Kimmie?" she'd asked as soon as she sat down.

Kim was reluctant at first, but after some motherly prodding, proceeded to tell the story. Everything, from Ron's scoring a date for the dance, to her freaking out over it, to locking Ron in the closet and his rightful anger over it, to her own bad date with Josh.

"I must say, I'm very surprised at this. You spent so much time talking about Josh the Golden Hottie, and now after one dance and one date with him, you're sitting here in the living room, looking miserable." Mrs. Possible looked thoughtful for a moment. "Why were you so upset over Ron having a date for the dance?"

"I don't know. When he asked Ms. Kyoko and Brittina, I knew it was just him being ridiculous and didn't think anything of it. I thought it was going to be more of the same when he came in and interrupted cheer practice. Then Liz said she'd go with him and something just snapped I guess."

Mrs. Possible fixed Kim with a look.

"What? Oh no, that's not it at all. Don't say it."

"What? I didn't say anything, Kimmie." said Mrs. Dr. P innocently.

"You're going to say that I'm jealous, that I was jellin' because of Ron!" said Kim angrily.

"You're the one who said it, Kimmie, not me." was Mrs. Possible's response. Kim glared.

Mrs. Dr. Possible sighed. "Is there another reason you would've gotten so upset? Did you honestly believe that some girl Ron barely knows at all would get between you and Ron's friendship? The Ron that you have about 11 years worth of being best friends with?" asked Mrs. Possible?

"I don't know!" said an exasperated Kim, as she buried her head in her hands. "All I could think about was some...some..._other girl _taking _MY_ Ron on a date and...and...and I'm so jealous. _Ugh!_" Kim slumped over in her seat.

"Kimmie, I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't think Ron has ever really _liked_ any of your boyfriends." said Mrs. Dr. P thoughtfully. Kim looked up. "Maybe he was jealous too, but he just didn't say anything about it. You on the other hand, got quite upset and had a miserable time with your date after you found out Ron had a date. And from what you told me, Ron was even helping you get your date with Joshua."

Mrs. Dr. P. paused a moment before continuing. "Ron's always been the giver between the two of you, and you're the taker. He puts you ahead of everything else."

"Are you trying to make me feel worse?" asked Kim. "I feel bad enough about locking him in the closet. If Tara and Liz hadn't come along, he'd probably still be stuck in there with the fearsome spiders."

"No, I'm just trying to offer you a little perspective. Ron might get a little jealous when you go out with other boys, but he still puts your happiness first. But when he finally found a real date you got all bent out of shape. Perhaps it's time you start to re-evaluate how you treat him, and your own feelings for him?"

"What are you saying? That I should date Ron?" Kim asked, looking a bit weirded out at the suggestion.

"Oh no, Kimmie. Rushing out the door and dating Ron isn't what I want you to do." replied Mrs. Dr. P.

Kim looked confused. "Then what...?"

"I just want you to try taking a closer look at how the two of you interact with one another. Try to think a little harder about how the things you do and say might affect him, and about how and why the things he does affect you.

Kim's eyes had widened a bit.

"Be honest with yourself try to figure out what he means to you, and what he _could_ mean to you. Only once you've answered those questions should you think about whether or not you want your relationship with Ron to change or remain the same." finished Mrs. Possible.

Kim was silent.

"Now, why don't you get cleaned up and give Ron a call. From the sounds of all this, I'm betting you both have some things you want to say to each other. " said the Doctor with a gentle smile for her daughter

Kim obliged and went towards her bathroom after giving her mom a hug and a thank-you.

She elected to wait until it was almost lunchtime before calling Ron, since she hoped she could get him into Bueno Nacho at some point for some apology-food.

She called, and they agreed to meet at his house and then walk over to BN for lunch.

* * *

Kim walked down the street, and found Ron sitting on his front porch steps, waiting for her. As soon as she was up to his house, he began to speak.

"KP! I'm sorry about last night! I shouldn't have yelled at you and ruined your date. I'm sorry but I was just so upset about the..." Kim cut him off.

"Ron, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I've been treating you like junk all week. I was on your case during the Nakasumi missions, I got all weird when Liz agreed to go on the date with you, and then I locked you in the closet! You'd probably still be there if someone hadn't come by."

Ron pondered this for a minute.

"And, I'm sorry for saying no to going to the dance with you. I should have told you a bit sooner that I wanted to find a date." finished Kim.

"S'okay, KP. We can't go to dances as friends forever. We gotta grow up sometime." said Ron, with a note of understanding in his voice. "Not that I want to _completely _grow up...never be normal!" he laughed.

"Yeah..." replied Kim, a thoughtful look on her face as she considered her friend and his words.

"KP, I think that's enough apologizing for one day. Let's head to Bueno Nacho and get some snackage!" said Ron, clearly eager to break the tension and go back to being best buds. Kim smiled.

"Let's."

As they walked down the street, Kim grabbed Ron's arm and pulled herself closer to him.

"KP?"

"Sorry I surprised you, Ron. It's just...after last night and everything else, I'm just really happy to be with you again." said Kim as she smiled at him.

Ron simply shrugged and returned Kim's smile with a grin of his own.

But he made no attempt to remove his arm from Kim's grasp.

* * *

THE END!


	4. Author Note Jeez, I hate these

Hello all.

Okay, so maybe a few of you are wondering why this old-ass story of mine, basically a one-shot split into three parts, has suddenly been updated and bumped. Well, I'll tell you.

I'm trying to dredge up some desire to write/finish my KP stories. To that end, I was reading my stories and...well. This one jumped out at me.

Because it was so messed up.

Unfinished sentences, misspellings, typos, characters saying things they would never say. Ugh. It was pretty bad.

I'm pretty sure I facepalmed 50 times, which is a lot for a story that is barely over 6,000 words.

Anyway, I've rewritten all three chapters, and I'm posting this little addendum as the fourth chapter.

I'm really trying to finish No Longer Going It Alone, or at the very least get going on it again but I've been kinda lethargic with the writing lately...at least where KP is concerned. Which is annoying, because I'm still a big fan of the show and it's characters. Oh well. Maybe cleaning this mess of a story up will help me get my arse in gear.

Anyway, that's pretty much all I had to say. Keep writing, everybody! And, thanks for reading my fanfic works. I hope you enjoy them!

- motorized-sasquatch


End file.
